The present invention relates generally to a manifold assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a manifold assembly that regulates the flow of fluid in heating and cooling equipment, such as a heat pump system.
In known heat pump systems, bi-flow thermal expansion valves are used to meter a fluid, such as a refrigerant, to a remote distributor with capillary tubes to feed the evaporator and the condenser coils in the system. Some prior art systems use fixed restrictors staked in the legs of manifolds in each evaporator and condenser coil. Each restrictor leg manifold is then connected with a valve to a non-restrictor leg manifold also attached to the evaporator and condenser coils so that when the reverse flow occurs, the proper regulation or metering is achieved for each respective refrigerant flow direction.
The present invention has many advantages over prior art manifold assemblies. First, the present invention provides a single manifold assembly for cooling. Second, the present invention provides for optimum refrigerant-to-coil surface transfer. This allows for the reduction in the size of the coil. These advantages decrease the amount of material needed in the heat pump system.
The manifold assembly of the present invention includes a body defining a first passageway for flow of a fluid in a first direction and a second direction. The assembly further includes at least one connecting tube positioned adjacent the body. The tube defines a second passageway for flow of the fluid in the first and second directions. The first and second passageways are in communication with one another. The assembly further includes a regulation device positioned in the second fluid passageway of the connecting tube. The regulating device regulates flow of the fluid through the first and second passageways in the first and second directions.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a manifold assembly that can regulate the flow of fluid in a first direction and a second direction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.